Bedtime
by tatterdemalion
Summary: Haruhi gets a new bed! The Host Club members, however, are determined to share it. HaruhiXAll.


Background story! It's after everyone has graduated from high school and, somehow or another, the boys convinced Haruhi to live in the same house with all of them. Haruhi still has her old childhood bed and the rich boys decide to treat their commoner princess to a new bed. So, they are all in a furniture store…

R&R, please! THANK YOU!

Uhmm…HaruhiXALL! Because I've always wanted to do a story like this, teehee! I was trying not to lean more romantically towards the twins but goshdarnit I'm so twin-biased (handsome…little…devils). However, I think I did a pretty good job of keeping it equally neutral.

DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, the genius.

& & &

They had it down to an art, Haruhi decided. She should have suspected it the first time they had suggested she get a king-sized bed.

"Look, look, Haru-chan! It's so comfy and soft!" Hunny-senpai had told her as he bounced up and down on it in the store. Mori nodded his agreement.

"Yeah."

Kaoru and Hikaru had prodded it with their fingers simultaneously. "Good quality for a commoner store." They chorused in a bored tone, although their eyes had glinted mischievously.

"It's fairly inexpensive too, Haruhi. I wouldn't expect you to repay us for it." Kyouya decided, snapping closed the book that he had carried with him even after graduation with a hint of finality.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi, get it!" Tamaki whined, jumping earnestly on her. "Your other bed is soooo small!"

Though Haruhi had to agree that the small single bed she had since childhood was creaking and thin, she was still unsure.

"Well, I don't know…" she mused.

"Excuse me? We'll take this mattress with the frame, please!" the twins ushered over a salesperson. Haruhi sighed noisily but did not attract any attention.

_How come I never have a say over anything in my life since they all moved in?_

She grumbled good-naturedly to herself.

& & &

Hunny was the first to get the ball rolling. Haruhi was drifting off to sleep, courtesy of her lovely new bed, when something small had wriggled its way under her blankets and up beside her. She blinked at their proximity.

"Hunny-senpai?"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," he whimpered. "My room is so dark and small…I'm scared!"

Hunny-senpai still acted like a ten year old despite graduating from Ouran and having a steady job. Haruhi sighed. "Hunny-senpai…"

"Please Haru-chan? Just this one night?" he pleaded.

Hunny begged like a small child because this was his way of getting close to Haruhi without having to grow up.

Haruhi relented. "Oh, all right," she agreed. "Just this one night."

1

& & &

But the next night Hunny was back, his arms wrapped lovingly around her neck as they both lay still in a comfortable silence. There was a rustle as someone else slid into the bed behind Haruhi. An arm reached over her, holding a worn pink rabbit. "Mitsukuni," came a deep voice. "You forgot your rabbit."

Haruhi started. What was Mori doing in her bed?

"Aaah, Usa-chan!" Hunny giggled as he accepted the bunny. "Arigato, Takashi!"

Haruhi could almost hear the smile in Mori's silence, and was about to ask if he was staying in her bed when she heard the even breathing of the two boys, asleep.

Mori used Hunny as an excuse to be around Haruhi because there was no way he would let his own feelings get in the way of Mitsukuni's happiness.

2

& & &

Haruhi exited the bathroom having gotten ready for bed and bumped into the twins, who had been waiting in front of the door. "Ne, Haruhiiii," they whined in unison. "We heard you let Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai sleep in your bed last night!"

Haruhi looked at the both of them, identical cat-like smiles stretched across their faces.

"Yes," she replied indifferently. The twins exchanged sly glances. "So, why can't we sleep with you?" Hikaru asked with a pout. "Aren't we your best school buddies?" Kaoru added. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You guys…"

They both noticed her lack of resistance when they slid into her bed later and stole some of her pillows, and the lack of anger behind her scolding when they trapped her in their embrace (which was soon broken when Hunny jumped on them, shouting 'Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' as softly as he could so as to not wake the rest of the household. Mori was content on the edge of the group, smiling at his cousin's antics).

Even though the twins used joking expressions and light jests as an excuse to touch Haruhi they wished they could have physical contact with her while expressing other emotions.

4

& & &

Word had obviously gotten around, Haruhi realized as she walked into her bedroom and saw Kyouya in his pyjama bottoms, reading a novel on her bed. In response to her vacant stare he responded coolly, "I bought the bed. I though it only fair that I get to try it out too."

Haruhi shrugged and curled up next to Kyouya, not noticing the increase in the man's breathing. Soon the twins bounded in (bringing their own pillows), and teased Kyouya for a while before affectionately settling down. Hunny and Mori joined them later.

Kyouya had kept piling on debt while they were in high school because every time Haruhi's debt got close to being repaid, a feeling clutched at his chest that was so strong that he didn't want to face the reality of their princess leaving.

5

& & &

Tamaki was always the last to notice things. So when he knocked on Haruhi's door to return her sunscreen and discovered that his five friends had roomed up in Haruhi's bed for the night ("even MOM!" he wailed in despair), he was beside himself with sorrow. Filled with fatherly intentions, he quickly burrowed at the foot of the bed, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes ("my poor daughter has been CORRUPTED!").

Tamaki wanted to love Haruhi so much that he was content with being as close to her platonically as a father could.

6

Haruhi sighed. She now occupied a sliver of bed that amounted for the size of her old bed. Kaoru and Hikaru were sprawled out on either side of her, limbs entangled with hers. Hunny lay across her stomach, Usa-chan clutched to his chest. Mori lay across the bed on the thin wedge between the trio's heads and the headboard, his body curled expertly into an uncomfortable looking position. Kyouya was propped against the headboard, having fallen asleep despite his novel and Kaoru's elbow in his gut. Tamaki was still at the foot of the bed, looking every inch the battered puppy. She smiled to herself. Who knew they would go to this much trouble just to sleep in the same bed with her? She pecked the twins affectionately on the cheeks, patted Hunny on the head, straightened Mori's collar, turned off the light for Kyouya and put his book away, and nudged Tamaki softly into a comfier position. Another gentle smile and Haruhi was out like a light.

Shortly after they were sure she was asleep, the Host Club looked over at their princess. "Oh Haruhi," Kaoru sighed as he leant over her motionless lips. "You're so oblivious sometimes."

Mori ruffled her hair softly while Hikaru gave her some more of her blankets. Kyouya squeezed over a bit more so that Haruhi's shoulder blades could touch the bed and Hunny rolled onto an area of her body where he wouldn't restrict her breathing. Tamaki was content with just lying there, although his hand clutched at Haruhi's foot rather suspiciously.

"We all love you Haruhi," Hunny smiled sweetly.

"So we hope you enjoy the bed." They chorused happily, glad their plan had worked.

FIN

Ech. That turned out…okay. I'm gonna post it, though I know I shouldn't…

Again, please R&R! THANK YOU!


End file.
